There are ever increasing numbers of devices within our environment that have processing and communication capabilities, which allows them to interact with other processing devices. However, connecting to these different devices and maintaining the connection during a transaction has its own challenges related to security. Furthermore, the use of different protocols and the need for authentication keys to access many communication links makes the establishment of communication between devices a challenge.
It would be desirable to be able to connect to and maintain a connection with these different devices in a straight forward user-friendly and yet secure manner.